7 Years Pass
by JMProductions
Summary: When Ryo finds out that his amazing boyfriend, Bakura, is cheating on him, Ryo leaves. No one has seen him, until the 7th year passes.   Tendershipping, Pyschoshipping, Puzzleshipping, and maybe some Angstshipping  because I love it!
1. Chapter 1

New idea I thought of! It''s going to be about 7- 8 chapters, and there are no OC's!

Mentions of Tendershipping, Pyschoshipping, and Puzzleshipping! Yay!

I do not own Yugioh!

Happily Ever After. Ryo Bakura was a firm believer of this. His boyfriend Bakura was his happily ever after. His once evil Yami, now sweet and kind. He was amazing. Nothing could go wrong in Ryo's mind.

That all changed.

It all changed when Ryo walked home (after getting some flowers for Bakura) and seeing Bakura making out with Mariku on his couch. What we didn't tell you was it was Valentine 's Day. The glass vase shattered, and eyes turned to see a heart broken Ryo. He was almost in tears.

"Ryo I can-"

"Happy Valentine's Day Bakura. Happy Valentine's day." And with that Ryo took the clothes on his back, and left.

Months pasted, and no one heard from Ryo. Months became years, and everyone gave up on looking for him.

Ryo Bakura had disappeared.

Until the Seventh year


	2. Chapter 2

Yesss! An update it's a freaking miracle! I must warn you, I was listening to Good Charolette when typing this! So enjoy!

* * *

Oh and here are the ages of the characters:

Ryo Bakura- 23

Amelda- 23

Malik Ishtar-23

Mariku Ishtar-24

Bakura (aka Yami Bakura)-24

Atemu Yami- 24

Yuugi- 23

Seto Kaiba-24

Jnouuchi-23

I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!

* * *

"Ryo! RYO WAKE UP!" Amelda shouted while throwing a bucket of water at Ryo. The white haired boy woke with a startle.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed at the red head.

"Man, you gotta wake up! It's time to go!" Ryo groaned. Great. He had to go to Domino bloody City. Perfect.

"Let's get this over with." Ryo said as he went to get dressed.

Ryo Bakura and Amelda were roommates. They both went to the same art school, and both had to go to Domino City for projects. Amelda was very excited, however, Ryo… not so much. This confused Amelda. Ryo seemed like the nicest guy, but whenever he would ask who these people were in some of his pictures, Ryo would get all defensive. It confused the heck outta Amelda!

* * *

In just 2 short hours, Amelda parked the car and the two were out going to get a coffee.

"Can we just please do this project, and get it over with?" Ryo said harshly. He really DID NOT want to be here.

_I'll be fine as long as I don't bump into-_

And with that Ryo Bakura bumped into someone and spilt coffee on them.

"Hey watch where you're going-" The man stopped. He blinked a couple of times, and gasped, "Ryo?"

Ryo looked up to see a man with lavender eyes, and blonde hair. He was tan and was wearing a blue shirt with white jeans.

"M-Malik?" He said dumbfounded.

"O MY GOD!" Malik screamed with excitement, "It's been ages! Like years!"

"Actually seven years, exactly." Ryo corrected.

"Ryo what the heck is going on!" Amelda screamed and came running over.

"Ryo is this your new boyfriend?" Malik said and started making kissy faces. Ryo turned red, and not in a blushing way either.

"No. This is my roommate, Amelda. And for your information, I haven't had a boyfriend in a long time."

Malik started to connect two and two together, and suddenly felt bad.

"Oh… well hey I'm on my way to our monthly meetings. Wanna come?" Ryo smiled at this comment.

"You still have them?" Malik gave a thumbs up and smiled at him. Ryo then widen his eyes.

"O my goodness! Where are my manners? Amelda, this is Ishtar Malik. My friend." Amelda shook his hand, and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Amleda." Malik said (A/N: Midrifttshipping?)

"Same here, Malik." Malik, then turned his attention back to Ryo.

"So you wanna come?" Ryo nodded and the three boys were on their way.

* * *

"YUUGI COME ON! LETS JUST START! MALIK IS LATE AS ALWAYS!" Yami roared. Today, the all mighty pharaoh was not in a good mood.

"No! We have to wait for Malik!" Yuugi roared back. Suddenly the door was opened, and Malik came walking in.

"There you are! Thank goodness you're okay!" Yuugi said.

"Where the hell were you?" Honda said slightly pissed off.

"Oh hush Honda. Now listen, I saw an old friend." Yuugi smiled.

"Was it one of your old Egyptian friends?" He asked curiously.

"Even better. Hey Ry! Get in here!" Everyone's eyes widen in shock at the name "Ry". Only one person had that nickname. But that was impossible.

Out came a boy (now adult) who had long white hair. He looked about 5'11, and had some slight muscles.

"Hello everyone." He said. They all ran up to him, in tears of joy.

"Ryo!"

"O my god!"

"How's it going pal!"

"We've missed you!"

"Wow you've grown"

"C-cant breathe!" Ryo said. Okay everything was going fine. As long as he didn't se-

"**What. The. Hell."**

Crap.

* * *

AND YES I SHALL TORTURE YOU WITH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!

REVIEW MY PRETTIES!


End file.
